The Waiting One
by Aethelynne
Summary: Emotionally exhausted after destroying the Collector base, Shep gives in to her fear and breaks it off with Thane. For once, Shepard is the one that needs help. Is she going to stand down and let Kepral's Syndrome win? AUish, future love scenes, R&R!
1. I

Sparks jump and skitter along the corridors of the Normandy, attacking every worn-out crew member boarding the ship. They've done it, the collector base has been engulfed in flames and destruction. Shepard glances at every crewmate, relief swelling more and more in her chest for every face staring back at her. Her gaze lingers on a certain leather-clad assassin, breath catching in her throat when intense dark eyes meet hers. But her heart drops soon after, forcing her to break the eye-contact. The Collectors? They have and always will arouse certain emotions in the commander. Anger, hatred, pride... But never fear. Those black eyes, however... They scare the hell out of her.

She escapes to her cabin, not wanting to deal with this problem right now. For god's sake, she just saved her species. Can't a woman catch a break? _Not when she brought this on herself, I suppose_, she muses to herself. When there was no certainty of survival, Kepral's Syndrome seemed as serious as a paper cut. But, now...

Shepard sighs, and starts tugging off her armor as if she is running on auto-pilot. Her head is a mess of what ifs and excuses, weighing down on her already exhausted body. The comfort of her warm, soft bed quickly drags her to the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Groggy eyes blink themselves awake many hours later, greeted by a sight that Shepard isn't ready to handle yet. Shades of green gracing scaly skin, black etched in as if his body was a piece of art. Enticing dark, <em>tight<em> leather. And a lean, muscular, _sexy_ body facing away from her.

"Good morning, siha." Shepard could hear the worry in his deep voice.

"Thane, I..." He turns to look at her, black eyes boring into her once again.

"I have not gotten as far as I have as an assassin without learning how to read body language. There is something on your mind. Something I won't like." His voice was quiet, breaking Shepard's heart into pieces.

"I didn't expect to be alive right now." She struggles to get the words out, each syllable stinging more than a gunshot would.

"So, what happened before the mission, you didn't intend for it to last." He finished the thought for her, facing his body away from her again.

"N...no. I don't think that what we had was meant to last beyond the mission." Thane stands up in response, moving towards the door with the finesse that Shepard adores, though she conjures lie upon lie to convince herself otherwise.

"When you figure out that you're wrong, siha, come find me. You've done it once, I'm sure you can do it again." And he disappears behind the door, leaving a numbness in Shepard's chest.

* * *

><p>Empty shot glasses line the length of the bar, leading to a very drunk Shepard. Auburn hair, unkempt. Once bright jade eyes, now glazed over from the alcohol. She lets out a long sigh, stretching her arms out over the bar and resting her head against them. She's acting like a selfish, spoiled teenager, and she knows it. But, when she thinks about the future, and sees that Thane isn't there... So many different emotions pool in her stomach, and tears threaten to spill from her eyes.<p>

"Shepard. I'm worried about you." Liara's feminine voice trails from behind her, instantly easing some of the war going on in Shepard's head.

"Liara, good. I could use a friend." She feels the warmth of Liara's hand resting on her shoulder, and looks up to meet her crystal blue eyes. Liara glances at the empty glasses, concern pulling her eyebrows together.

"This can't be from the Collectors. What is it, Shepard?" She takes the seat next to her Commander, deciding that the conversion of Miranda's office can wait.

"I don't want to love Thane." Shepard toys with the glass in her hand, swirling the alcohol absentmindedly. Liara laughs quietly, throwing one of Shepard's arms around her shoulders and wrapping her own blue arm around the Commander's waist for support.

"You also didn't want Saren to become what he did, or the Collectors to attack. Shepard, I'd think that by now, you'd learn that there are some things you can't control." The asari begins to lead Shepard up to her quarters, where she gently places her onto her bed.

"What should I do, Liara?" Shepard's face is overcome by the helplessness she's been trying to drown with alcohol, though it _may_ have just made it worse. Liara smiles sweetly at her Commander, trying to take some of her discomfort away.

"I'd expect you to be yourself. For one, you'd stop what you're doing now. Then I'd recommend taking some time to rest after your last mission, and doing what I know you want to do. Goodnight, Shepard."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hello everyone :) this is the first thing I've written in well over a year, so please be patient with me while I get my writing style back in check. The first few chapters are going to be awkward, but it will get better, I promise! Also, my Shepard and Thane may be a bit annoying at first, I may hold off on the next chapter until I'm certain that it's taking the story in the direction I want it to go, and that I'm portraying Shep/Thane how I want to. Letting me know how you feel about this little prologue may help me along.


	2. II  Revelations

Shepard relaxes on her bed, while what's left of her crew drinks the night away at Omega. Datapad in hand, soothing music filling the room from her nightstand, Lyn finds herself at peace for the first time in a while. When the alcohol wore off, and she woke up with a horrific hang-over, she finally snapped out of the rut she'd fallen into. She's Commander Fucking Shepard(according to Jack), and she's not going to submit anymore. Garrus said it himself, her enemies have a way of dying. Kepral's Syndrome was her enemy, and she couldn't wait to kick its ass. She just hopes the ass kicking happens _before_ it takes Thane. The conclusion to that problem eludes Shepard, but some hope is better than none.

The sound of her private terminal beeps sharply, trying its damnedest to not be drowned out by music. Her imperfect human senses almost miss it, but she bolts out of bed and rushes to her computer, clicking on the flashing notification. Overwhelming relief stuns her body, eyes wide and breath refusing to escape her throat.

"Mom..."

"I'm glad you're well, darling." Shepard's mother flashes her a brilliant smile, bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm not sure well is how I'd describe it. Better, yes, but..." Shepard's posture relaxes, upper body stretched across an ignored computer chair.

"Man issues, huh? I recognize that look. It's the same, no matter the species." Shepard chuckles, closing her eyes to control the onset of more tears. There's nothing in the universe that can console her quite like her mother's velvet voice.

"Mom, I miss you. I need to see you, see that you're really alive..." Images of empty human colonies flash in Shepard's mind, emphasizing her statement.

"I can be on the Citadel all day tomorrow, if you'd want to meet up there?"

"See you in the morning, then." Shepard smiles brighter than she has in a long time, and logs out of her terminal.

* * *

><p>Thane takes to the shadowy recesses of the room, finding some security in knowing that he's hidden. <em>I really need to learn how to cloak...<em> His eyes land on the blue face of his son, eliciting a slight twitch of his lips. A smile- or, at least, what could be called a _Thane smile_. Only someone that knows him well would notice. _Shepard. She'd smile back at me, causing my heart to flutter. The urge to feel those lips against mine would take me by surprise, and dominate my mind for a good 15 minutes._ Time is taking its toll on the leather-clad assassin. It's getting harder to deny that he misses her. _Hm. Maybe only 10 minutes. Depends on if she's in kissing distance, I supp- dammit Thane! Focus on Kolyat!_

He's on the Citadel, unable to fight off the desire to check on his son. He's not sure how long he's been off of the Normandy- a month maybe? He just knew that the childish excitement, upon seeing his father, returning back to Kolyat's dark Drell eyes-which he inherited from said father- is what he needs to see right now.

What he doesn't expect is his eyes falling on the familiar figure of his siha, receiving a very warm hug from an older woman. From his spot on the rafters, he could see the shimmer of tears falling down her elegant face. The sight makes him uncomfortable- all he wants to do is jump down and take her face into his hands, wipe away the tears... _Kolyat. Focus on __**Kolyat**__. _With a lingering glance in Lyn's direction, Thane disappears back into the shadows, determined to get a visual on his son again.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know if they'd gotten to you or not..." Shepard wraps her arms tightly around her mother, needing to <em>feel<em> that she's still alive. Her mother returns the embrace gladly, letting out a quick laugh.

"Ha! Those bastards sure tried. They got a missile to the face, though. The damn bugs and their stunning ability were quite annoying, but here I am."

"I see where you get it from, siha." Both women turn their heads in surprise, though Shepard already knows who the voice came from. So, maybe he didn't exactly go after Kolyat...

"Thane..." Their hands entwine, both momentarily forgetting the issues between them. The feel of his firm hands holding hers again makes a warm feeling wash over her body, soon followed by the crippling fear. This time, Liara's words ring in her ears. _"...you'd stop what you're doing now..." In other words, it's time for me to stop running._

"I'm not going to intrude more than I have. I just wanted to let you know how happy it makes me to see you with your mother. I'm staying here, on the Citadel. Come find me when you're ready. I want to talk to you, siha." He draws a hand up to his mouth, kisses it tenderly, and disappears as abruptly as he appeared.

"A Drell. I approve, dear." Shepard runs a hand down the side of her face, letting out an embarrassed sigh. "He's sweet, and that suit... What exactly is the problem?"

"He has Kepral's Syndrome. He's come to terms with his death, and his wording put me at ease, at first..." She pauses to study the floor, unsure of what else she could say. Her mother cuts her off with an inappropriately timed chuckle.

"So, it's true. Women really are attracted to men that are like their fathers. Honey, your father had a rare terminal illness." Shepard meets her mother's gaze, shocked.

"You never told me that. Why?" The older woman twirls a curly strand of tawny hair around her finger, a nervous habit that Lyn hasn't seen her do that often.

"I tore the universe apart, trying to find someone, some_thing_ that could help him. Turns out, he was the first known case. Leave it to a Shepard to create his own damn disease, huh?" The younger woman couldn't help but smile at that, a sense of pride pulsing through her body.

"I received news of an advancement in a cure, the day after his funeral. He died knowing that I cared enough to raise hell to try to keep him by my side. Thane deserves that too, but... your strength surpasses my own, dear. There's not a doubt in my mind that you can save him. And, you know, I guess you can stop the Reapers while you're at it." The older woman jokes, earning a smile from her daughter.

"I was weak, when we made it back after destroying the Collector's base-"

"You WHAT?" Her mother's bright blue eyes widen, genuine shock strewn across her face. Shepard scratches the back of her head, smiling innocently at her mother.

"I couldn't let them take my dear mother away from me, now could I? It was rough, though. The fight drained me, emotionally and physically. When I let my mind drift to him, and Kepral's wreaking havoc on his blood... Fear got the better of me, and I told him it wasn't meant to be."

"He doesn't seem to agree with you." Shepard's mom winks suggestively, remembering how Thane took her daughter's hands into his own. Such a sweet gesture, one that isn't seen much anymore. "Honey... What if he were to die tomorrow? The last memory you'd have of him, aside from seeing him tonight, would be how you felt while breaking it off with him."

"It's not very often that my enemy is something I can't kill with my biotics or my shotgun. It's also not very often that I can't solve an issue by commanding my crew member to do something different. I can't exactly say, 'Thane, I'm gonna need you to stop having Kepral's Syndrome.'" Her mother laughs at that, and places a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"No, but you can make sure he's loved until his final day. Not many people are that lucky." Tears spill from Shepard's eyes. The older woman pulls her into another hug.

"Mom, I've missed you. I've really needed your wisdom. I guess love isn't one of my skills."

"No, but I bet it's one of his." Shepard picks up on the lewd tone of her mother's voice, and looks up from the embrace to see her smiling.

"Mom..."

The older woman laughs heartily at the blush rising on her daughter's face. She grabs her daughter's arm and tugs gently. "Come, let's go get drunk at the Dark Star. Gotta get some courage into you before I let you go talk to your man."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>This was just a character developing chapter, but I promise that every chapter after this will have more Thane-goodness than this one did. Next chapter, Shep finally talks to Thane! Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't expecting feedback so soon!


	3. III

Drunken eyelids pry themselves open, sharp pain stabbing at Shepard's head as the light graces her eyes. Blurry shades of green and black patches block the brightness, bringing temporary relief to the ache.

"I said _drunk_, not _passing out_. I can't believe my daughter is such a lightweight!" She tries to mask the worry in her voice with humor, but Thane sees-or hears, rather- right through it. Suddenly the chilled ridge of a glass pushes gently at her bottom lip. As her senses come-to, she feels the warmth of a strong arm propping her up. The contrasting coolness of the hard floor is unwelcome, they couldn't even bother to carry her to a chair? _If I were in a chair right now, Thane wouldn't be holding me..._

"I'll keep an eye on her, Mrs. Shepard. You need not worry." She's so close, she can almost feel the rumbling of his voice in his chest. The discomfort in her head fades, replaced by want. How was she able to fool herself for so long? Right now, upper body placed trustingly in his control, she's more content than she's been all month. "Are you alright, siha?"

"Head hurts, throat's dry, but yes." She attempts to gather her bearings, right shoulder brushing against the exposed portion of his chest right as he lets out a quiet chuckle. The resonance of his voice is felt this time. Their eyes meet as images fill her mind. _He's off-guard, I could easily pin him to the floor. _The Drell gives her a knowing smile, scrambling her thoughts even further. _I must still be drunk._

"That's what the water is for." Mirth dances in his eyes as he offers her the glass of water. It's interesting, having feelings for someone that reads into every little shift in body language. Out loud, the conversation can be totally different than the silent one conspiring between them. _Perhaps he thinks the same. Holding up a silent conversation proves that I'm pretty damn good at reading body language and facial expressions, too. _Or, perhaps Thane just wants her to know what's on his mind.

"Right. I think I've recovered enough to head back to the Normandy." Lyn's mother, who had remained silent during the whole exchange, puts her hand out in invitation.

"Let me know when you're feeling better. I have a couple more days free, so I'll be waiting for your holocall." Shepard grabs her hand and rises to her feet, a little shaky at first. She's wrapped into a suffocatingly tight hug.

"Mom..." She voices her protest, but it's weak.

"I'll leave you in the care of the sweet gentleman here. And, so help me if he's not around when you do contact me, I'll hurt you." She winks at Thane, whose face shows no response.

"If he's in my cabin, dear mother, I'm certainly not going to be contacting you." Shepard doesn't miss a beat, earning a respectful laugh and squeeze from her mom.

"Afterwards, then?"

"Mom!"

"You started it, honey."

Thane clears his throat, reminding the two women of his presence. They part, and Shepard turns her attention back to him just in time to see the grin tugging at his lips before it disappears.

"Do you need help?" He holds his hand out courteously, much like Lyn's mom did, gaze fixed on his siha to watch for any signs that she may lose her balance.

"I think I'm fine..." His hand doesn't move.

"Would you like help anyway?"

"Mr. Krios, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to ask me permission to hold my hand." Lyn jokes, seemingly lost on him as he drops his jade-colored hand.

"No." Is his short response, earning an eye-roll from the former Spectre.

"You're no f-" He interrupts her by swiftly yanking her off the ground, one hand supporting her legs where the knee bends, and the other against her back. Shepard had already made a scene at the Citadel today, what's one more?

"Your legs seemed a little weak, siha." In the back of his mind, a little voice reminds him that she'd broken up with him. He should back off a little, tone down the friendliness. Her actions tell him that she's reached a new conclusion, however, so he eagerly lays that particular voice to rest. She'd welcomed every single one of his advances today, and had even given him _that look_ that makes his pulse quicken. Part of him agrees with the voice, though. At this rate, as soon as he got her to her cabin, he's afraid he'd be unable to keep his hands to himself. _Because her being in my arms right now isn't proof enough that I'm already struggling with that._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the Normandy, Thane." She looks so comfortable in her bed, blankets raked all the way up to her chin like a child. <em>Should I be alarmed by the amount of times I've been helped to my bed while drunk lately?<em>

"Any orders, Commander?" Thane stands perfectly straight, hands clasped behind his back. Shepard has come to know this as his _business_ stance. Something he usually only does in public.

"Just to sit down, relax a little. It's vacation time for the crew. At least, the ones that stayed aboard the Normandy this long." He obeys the command, smoothing out a section of blanket at the end of her bed and places himself on it.

"Who would that be?" He folds his hands neatly in his lap, appearing more tense than he was before. Now that they're alone, it's time to finally talk. He's abnormally nervous.

"The whole human crew except for Zaeed. I expect Miranda and Jacob to run off soon to do other things. Kasumi's idea of vacation is dragging me to an actual formal outing, and refuses to leave until I give in. Honestly, I think Jack is sticking around to see what happens with you. Grissom Academy is waiting, though. Mordin's still here, and we have Liara in Samara's place. Garrus won't go anywhere until I kick him off the damn ship." Thane listens silently as Shepard lists the remaining crew, waiting patiently for his turn to speak.

"And now, I'm back until you no longer want me around. We have some things to discuss." Shepard shifts on her bed, not wanting to lie down during this conversation. She wants to look him in the eyes, be able to see his face.

"It's my turn to confess to you while you listen intently. Amazing how things change." Shepard smiles to herself, thinking back on the many conversations they had before things became... complicated.

"Indeed. You bring change about everywhere you go. Tell me, what was going through your mind?" He leans forward attentively, letting Shepard know she has his attention.

"The thought of you, and Kepral's Syndrome. The fear it brought me."

"Brought?" _He always picks up on the smallest detail._

"I realized, after many drinks, that Kepral's should be afraid of _me_, not the other way around." He chuckles at this, unfolding his hands and placing one on her left leg, right above her ankle.

"Your mind works in interesting ways."

"I want to try again. Slowly. But I need you to know one thing, and keep it in mind for the rest of our days together. I don't know when, or how, but I _will_ find a cure." He closes his eyes momentarily, enjoying the determination in her voice. Their eyes meet, not wavering as he maneuvers on his hands and knees over her legs, bringing them face to face. She can feel his warm breath reaching her lips as he murmurs,

"Such hopeful words coming from your lips. Thank you, siha." Her mouth curves into a smile. _Damn this woman. I'm beginning to think that my guess of 10 minutes was being far too generous._

"You shouldn't do that." The assassin runs a textured thumb slowly and gently over her bottom lip, eyes focused on the enticing rosiness that is her mouth. "Especially when your mouth is this close to mine."

The former Spectre responds exactly how Thane feared she would; by wetting her lips with her tongue. It barely has a chance to return into her mouth before he grasps her head in his hands, trusting his legs to hold his weight and pushing his lips to hers.

"I..." He pauses to kiss her again, rougher this time as she winds her arms around his neck. "...warned you." Suddenly Shepard's pushing her weight against his side, angling herself to get more momentum as she knocks him onto his back. He falls into the space next to her on the bed. _His spot_ one day, hopefully. Before he has a chance to react, she straddles him, hands pushing against his shoulders, hips holding his lower body in place. She gazes into his confused eyes, smirks, and hovers her mouth dangerously close to the waiting flesh of his neck.

"This is for teasing me at the Citadel." She trails soft kisses along the ridges of his neck, biting and suckling along the way, earning a surprised hiss from the Drell underneath her. Lyn's lips ghost back up to the red folds above his jawline, giving them an experimental lick. Finally her mouth reaches his, lips parted teasingly. She plants a chaste kiss on mouth and quickly removes herself from his body, earning a sound of disapproval from his throat that falls on deaf ears. She doesn't need to be able to hear it to know he's annoyed, his quickened breathing shows it just as much.

"You're going to regret that one day, siha."

Perhaps they can wait until tomorrow to start on the 'slowly' part of Shepard's rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There's the Thane goodness that I promised. Though, a problem occurred to me while I was writing the last paragraph. I initially had her with her mouth near his ear, but then I wondered, does he even have (visible) ears? A quick google search tells me that no, he doesn't. At least, they're more reptile-like than human. What do you guys think, should I stick to Bioware's Thane or say to hell with it, my Thane has obvious ears? I never really paid much attention to that, was much too busy drooling over that sexy outfit he's always in. Please excuse typing/grammatical errors, I haven't spent nearly as much time editing this as I usually do.


	4. IV Vacation Plans

Deadly fingers grip the fabric of Shepard's nightshirt, brushing against the skin underneath with just enough pressure to wake her from her slumber. An aroused growl fills her ears, minutely scaled flesh pressed firmly against soft human skin. _No shirts? What happ- Ohhh..._ The memories of the night before come flooding back, making Shepard grin.

"You should be mindful of what you do with your hips in your sleep, siha." His hand remains fisted in her nightshirt, resting on her stomach just above her bellybutton.

"But not when I'm awake?" She purrs, grinding her ass against his clothed groin, earning another throaty growl from the Drell spooning her.

"I'm beginning to think the human definition of 'slowly' varies greatly from the Drell's." He murmurs against her neck, the warmth of his lips mixed with the vibration of his voice making a shiver run down her spine.

_The former Spectre gazes into the dark eyes of the Drell laying on his back beside her, chest rising and falling quickly as he struggles to calm down. Maybe it's the hallucinogen taking effect, but the sight was extremely alluring. Acting with a mind of their own, her hands start to fumble with the top of his leather armor. Every instinct tells her to stop, she's breaking her own rule, but she aches to feel his body against hers again._

_It's not long until her own white cotton t-shirt is thrown to the floor as well, her bare breasts flush against his muscular chest. Panting fills the room, both wary of making a sound. They're like hormonal teenagers that have sneaked their girlfriend/boyfriend into their room while Mom and Dad sleep, scared to go too far. Thane rises to his knees, pulling her up with him but not breaking skin contact. He winds his fingers tightly into her hair and smashes his lips to hers. It isn't long before their tongues fight for dominance, both being too stubborn to give in. He loves how she tastes, like there's a hint of sugar on her lips. The hallucinogen from his saliva makes her world bright and crystal clear, and his body not nearly as close as she _needs_ it to be._

_"Siha, if you let me continue, you know I won't stop until EDI informs us that breakfast is ready. Tomorrow morning." His voice is breathy and full of want, mirroring the desire flowing through Shepard's veins. It's been a month since she'd even heard his voice, her body has missed him as much as her heart did. _

_"Hm, I AM tired..." She smiles against his mouth, evil plan piecing together in her mind. "Yeah, let's just go to bed." They share one last passionate, heated kiss before falling into their places on the bed, Thane throwing one arm possessively across her stomach._

_"Like I said, you're going to pay for this one day." Her smile grows wider with every twitch of his member against her ass, until he manages to will the arousal away. For now._

"Breakfast is ready in the Mess Hall, Shepard." EDI's distinct voice calls from her platform near the door.

"Thank you EDI." She responds, then turns to the exotic, gorgeous (and shirtless) man laying in her bed. "You know, she would've been interrupting something if we hadn't stopped." Thane can see the mischievous twinkle in her eye, and momentarily wonders if she gets some sort of sadistic pleasure from torturing him.

"If you hadn't passed out yesterday, I would've been far less concerned about your health. And last night would've been entirely _different_. Don't worry, I'll get you back." She responds by throwing his leather top at his face, not surprised at all when his hands capture it gracefully. She watches rather voyeuristicly as he pulls it onto his body, shoulders gyrating much like human males do when adjusting their open-front clothing.

They both wander over to the cabin door, before he stops and faces her to ask, "So, when does this 'slowly' business start that you mentioned?"

She pushes her lips against his hungrily, hands poised at his chest as she slowly starts pushing him backwards. The kiss quickly becomes hot, frustration from the night before making their bodies tingle and burn with need every time his skin brushes against hers.

Suddenly she breaks the kiss and takes a step back, stifling a laugh as her eyes land on the bewildered expression tainting his features. _When did we get in the elevator?_

"Now." She takes a few backwards steps, gaze level with his and sweet smile touching her lips, before turning around and retreating back into her cabin.

* * *

><p>Shepard runs a brush through her russet-colored hair, detangling the many knots that formed overnight. She examines her image in the mirror, unhappy with how <em>naked<em> her eyes are. Rooting through unused makeup behind her mirror, her fingers pluck out a single shade of eyeshadow. Shepard runs an index finger along the shimmering brown substance then applies it to each eyelid, pausing afterwards to critique her makeup applying skills. _Well, I look better than I did before. That works, I guess._

She takes a minute to slip into something more public appropriate, and decides on the dress Kasumi got her. Shepard throws the Cerberus issued outfits onto her bed, possibilities running through her mind on how she can dispose of them.

_Time to get some more vacations planned, since everyone should be together in the Mess._

Once Shepard makes it to the crew deck, she's surprised by the overall noise coming from the Mess Hall. With her number 1 loudmouth, Garrus, still being aboard she shouldn't be. Maybe it's just the laughter she hears that's effectively surprising her, is that _Thane?_

"Shepard!" Her crew calls from their seats, meals nearly gone. _Breakfast must be good today. _She glances at their plates, pancakes for the humans and some sort of gross-looking paste for Garrus. She isn't even going to _try_ to guess what is on Mordin's plate. Thane toys with a piece of fruit on his tray, full from the pancakes they convinced him to try. He says a quick prayer to himself, hoping the unusual food isn't what sends him to the Ocean.

"Good morning crew. Now that we have Thane, I'd like to drag everyone on another vacation. Whose turn is it?" Shepard watches their faces light up even more, a warm feeling settling in her chest.

"I think it's only fair if we let Thane choose this time." Liara speaks up, coming around the corner from the room she effectively kicked Miranda out of. Said Cerberus cheerleader sends the Asari an icy glare, whose blue lips curl into a smile.

"A desert then. Thane, did you have a planet in mind?" Her eyes land on the Drell, and she feels her heart flutter when she notices his intent gaze already fixed on her.

"Your homeworld has deserts, correct? I'd love to see it." The room is filled with '_awwww_'s from the female audience, and silent eye-rolls from the males.

"It does... Alright, looks like we're going home, my human crew members!" The room erupts in cheers, drowning out Shepard's musings to herself. _I don't know what it is, but... I feel like a different person in front of everyone like this._

* * *

><p>Short but sweet chapter, I hope no one minds.Next couple of chapters will be their vacation to Earth, let's see if Thane and Shep can keep their hands to themselves the whole time. Hopefully not, right? Slowly working my way towards the next major part of my plot, aiming for level 10 at this point. Super excited!<p>

Also, I'm noticing that the first chapter I posted has double the amount of hits that Chapter 2 has, and so on. If anyone that disliked that chapter but kept reading anyway is reading this, can you tell me what was wrong with it that made people stop reading? Thanks to everyone else that is reviewing/favoriting, it means a lot and keeps me writing. I'm definitely open to advice on how to make this story more interesting though, so please leave me a review if you have any ideas.


	5. V Cuteness Overload

_I am not the man that you see_

_Just look inside me_

* * *

><p>The warm, dry air of Morocco caresses Thane's lungs, relief washing over his body with every breath. It feels <em>good<em> to breathe.

"Siha, I'm going to walk around for a bit. Maybe meditate on everything that has happened lately." The crew has barely gotten off of the shuttle before Thane excuses himself, knowing it's too warm for his Siha to join him for too long.

His body leads him far away from the hotel, and into the sandy depths of the Sahara Desert. Hours and hours of walking, focusing on the euphoria of each breath, it only feels like a couple of minutes. He briefly wonders to himself what the rest of the crew is doing, as they don't have his appreciation for their surroundings.

He finds a suitable rock to relax on and folds his hands together on his lap, slipping into a meditative state. The soft sand under his feet, arid climate, and the scurrying wildlife provide the perfect background to achieve such a state of concentration. Every word Shepard has uttered, every movement of her body fills his mind as he reflects on the recent events. It stopped surprising him months ago that his meditations have been completely dominated by his Siha. Her scent, the feel of her hands between his, the taste of her on his lips. But, more recently, the flash of fear in her eyes before being overshadowed with conviction. Now that she has explained the cause behind the fear, he understands why she had tried to push him away. During their month apart, he'd spent many nights trying to figure it out, but it seems so obvious to him now.

The sun starts to set, painting the sky with gorgeous pastels, shades of orange, pink, yellow, blue... The sound of terrified squeaks fall on his ears, bringing him back to the present. His eyes instinctively search for the source, stopping on an owl hovering over a family of furry creatures the color of the sand underneath them. Sharp talons and beak mercilessly search for flesh, the alpha male of the fawny animals drawing its attention away from the rest. Thane's muscles stiffen, Drell memory taking him to a much less happy time.

_Crippling fear settles in my gut. Images of my young Kolyat battered and bloody, just like his mother, curse my mind. I can't make it to Kahje fast enough._

-more snarls, threatening barks coming from the small alpha male.

_Minutes feel like years. Finally, he runs to me, tears streaming down his face as he wraps his little arms around my leg. _

-The owl's talons come in contact with one of the younger creatures, no longer paying attention to the father, causing Thane's memory to skip forward.

_He hits me. "Don't let them! Stop them! Why weren't you-?"_

His fists glow blue, sending a sharp burst of biotics at the owl, and pulling it harshly into his deadly hands. Gently but forcefully, he pries the talons open and frees the young furry animal. The owl flies away, hungry but smart enough to know it doesn't have a choice. The sand-colored creature-with rather large ears, Thane finally notices- lays motionless in his grasp. The possibility of failure weighs heavy on his chest,_ I've failed to protect, yet again._ Begrudgingly, he places the bloody animal in the den opening in front of its parents, shame keeping him from looking into their eyes. Like they'd judge him, _hate_ him for not saving one of their children.

The mother begins to groom her baby, who-much to Thane's relief- stirs slightly under the administrations. Large, soft-looking ears twitch, searching for the origins of Thane's sigh. He falls to his knees, content to watch the family, now that they're safe for another night. _I saved them._

His omni-tool beeps, startling the furry creatures and the Drell studying them.

"Siha?" He's met by her worried face staring back at him from said omni-tool.

"Thane, it's late. I don't want to disturb you, but-" He cuts her off with a slight upturn of his lips, a rare sight.

"I understand. I've been out here for a long time, my apologies." Her features soften.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright. I'm almost ready for bed, but I was hoping we could... talk." Thane hears the nerves raising the pitch of her voice. He glances down at the family, reluctant to leave just yet.

"I'm sending my location to your NavPoint. I want to show you something. Then, we can talk for as long as you wish."

"O-oh. Ok. Do you need me to bring anything?" Thane loves it when her Commander Shepard mask fades, and she exposes her true self. The fact that she's a normal human being with flaws and weaknesses. It's truly a beautiful thing to witness.

"Water, maybe a dish to put it in. What do most creatures out here eat...?" He trails off, focusing his gaze on the animals again. The young have begun play-fighting, squeaking loudly and jumping around wildly. He'd be surprised if Shepard couldn't hear them.

"Usually other desert animals." Her questions are written all over her face, but Thane stands his ground. _Damn, I've said too much._

"See you when you get here, siha."

* * *

><p>"Looks like I'm not the only friend you've made in 10 years anymore." Shepard grins, hands gripping her hips.<p>

"They were being attacked by an owl. It grabbed the young one here-" he ruffles the fur on its back, chuckling as it yips and runs out of his reach,"-so I saved it."

"You don't strike me as an animal lover, Mr. Krios." Shepard is so close to losing it, to buckling over with laughter. This all was unreal, the ever-stoic Thane having a weakness for furry things?

"Touch one, if they'll let you. Maybe then you'll understand." She has to admit, the look on his face as he observes them is extremely heart-warming.

"These guys, Fennec Foxes, are exotic pets in other areas of Earth. So, you're apparently not the only one that finds them enjoyable." She gathers her composure, wanting to educate the Drell instead of tease him for showing an interest in her culture.

"Fennec Foxes, hm? I... think I like them, siha. The male is a far better father than I." The statement kills any humor left in Shepard.

"You know that I don't want you thinking that way." Thane pushes himself off of the ground and turns his attention to the woman in front of him, taking a chance to notice her attire. She's wearing a blank white cotton sleeveless shirt, and grey shorts, as far as he can tell in the darkness. Her hair is sloppily pulled into a ponytail, tresses already falling out of the hair-tie. He loves how it looks on her, so relaxed and care-free.

"My apologies. I've shown you what I wanted to, so I'm ready to talk now if you wish." Shepard nods and motions for him to follow her into the shuttle she'd flown there. She takes the pilot's seat and starts it up.

"I wanted to know... Why have you accepted my apology so quickly? And my promise to cure Kepral's Syndrome? You weren't so easily convinced last time we talked about it." She's not very good at flying shuttles, her nerves force her to focus mostly on the sights in front of her.

"That was before you brought me back from your suicide mission alive." He rests against the opening before the cockpit, close enough to make Shepard more nervous. "And, tell you what... If you do manage to cure it like you say, I'll give you the silent treatment for a while. I just don't want to waste time being unhappy right now." Shepard can hear the smirk in his voice, his proximity making her pulse race. Her exasperated fear of flying and the desire to be near Thane after him being MIA all day prove to be a deadly combination, overwhelming her senses.

"I do have a habit of making you survive situations that you've expected to die in, huh?" Her eyes are glued to the quickly passing landscape, but she can sense how close he is. It's making the task of focusing very difficult to achieve. He shifts so that he can run a textured hand up her arm, stopping at her shoulder and momentarily making her close her eyes. Thane notices her behavior, her response to his touch, and finds it _irresistible._

"I'm not going to be able to get you out of this situation alive if you keep doing that, though." Thane responds by hooking his index finger under the thin strap of cloth over her shoulder and pulling it aside, placing his warm lips in its place.

"I trust you." He murmurs against her skin, chilled by the cool night air. His deep voice and hot mouth give her chills. He trails gentle kisses to her collar bone, and then up her neck, the chilly air teasing the moisture left on her skin from his lips. His body wants to lift the whole article of clothing off of her, but his soul remembers their promise to move slowly.

"Is this your revenge for the other night?" Shepard asks, trying her hardest to ignore the heat growing in her core.

"Oh no, this is nothing compared to what I have planned for that." He nips the tender flesh at the nape of her neck, earning a sharp inhale. Much to Shepard's relief, the hotel lights come into view. "Is this alright? Or am I moving too quickly?" He removes his mouth, worried that he's letting himself get carried away.

"No, it's fine. Evil, but fine." Shepard lands the shuttle rather smoothly, proud of her work even though she is quite distracted.

"What did you do all day, siha?" Thane decides to change the subject, needing a distraction. Plus, he is genuinely curious. These type of questions always make butterflies gather in Shepard's stomach. Most people ask just to be polite, Thane asks because he actually cares.

"The hotel has a swimming pool. The whole crew spent a few hours in it, the rest of the day was spent playing a few different games. Everyone drank except for me, I'm tired of being carried to my bed while drunk." Thane raises what Shepard assumes is the Drell's equivalent of an eyebrow at this, earning a guilty laugh.

"Something I should know?" They haven't left the shuttle yet, content to just stay in each other's company.

"After I helped Liara take down the Shadow Broker, she decided to join me for a little while. I ended up getting drunk and she helped me to my room. And then you carried me back to the Normandy..."

"So I don't have to worry about any guys that tried to make moves on you while I was away? Good, no one likes thinking about work while on vacation." Shepard lets out a surprised laugh, not used to Thane cracking jokes. A small voice in her head reminds her that, if he's not one to joke around, maybe he isn't kidding...

Thane is taken by surprise, as well. That wasn't what he was thinking, why did he say that? Since when did he even worry about such things? _She was in swimwear in front of the whole crew. Every male saw her in a bikini, saw more of her than they shou- No, stop thinking like that._ Suddenly the vacation got a lot less pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Fennec Foxes are super adorable, I've been watching videos of them lately. When I remembered they live in deserts, I did some research on specific areas and decided to take my story there. I think I added the fox family to emphasize that there's more to him than his ability to kill. Whether or not that's truly why I did it, I regret nothing! This chapter got away from me a little bit, and just kept trailing on and on... It started out cutesy and went downhill. Thane's already feeling the repercussions of leaving Shep alone all day, might lead to a little jealousy, might not. Reviews keep me updating!

Also, wanted to let everyone know that I was informed this chapter wasn't opening, so I reposted it.


	6. VI The Cure Begins

**Quick note: **I'm sorry guys, but I feel the need to say a thing or two real quick. I've gotten 0 reviews on my last two chapters. I understand that not everyone is going to review, but I need to know if you guys are liking the fluffy-goodness that's oozing from my mind. I have a lot planned for this story! But it's hard to write if I'm uncertain about my readers liking this or not. _Please review!_ Likes, dislikes, grammar issues, I don't care. A review full of constructive criticism is better than nothing.

2nd thing I wanted to say; I'm thinking about finding a beta for this story. I'd like to see if anyone reading this wants to be a part of its production, before I go actively searching for one. Send me a pm!

* * *

><p><em>For what it's worth,<em>

_You're worth it all_

The familiar hum of the Normandy fills Shepard's ears, walking through the CIC to find Mordin. He has yet to leave the ship, and she wants to know why. Maybe he's discovered something important? Anxious hopefulness swirls in her stomach, quickening her steps.

"Ah, Shepard. Wanted to talk to you. Troubling news." Shepard's heart drops, disappointment obvious behind her jade irises. Mordin paces behind his desk, feeling a slight pang of guilt. He's honored that Shepard has trusted him with such a personal matter, intended to save only one person instead of a whole species. Much more intimate than being asked to save her kind. They could cure the rest of the drell as well, of course, but if the recent events are proof of anything, it would be... challenging.

"What is it?" She slips back into her Commander Shepard mask, oozing nothing but power.

"Have asked batarian traders to receive samples, current cure and bacteria from infected drell. No further contact. Assume they're dead." Mordin rushes, finally stopping to rest his weight against the desk.

"The hanar trade with batarians?" Shepard crosses her arms across her chest, a typical stance when in Commander mode.

"Yes. Asked the batarians to sneak into lab where Kepral's Syndrome cure is worked on. Should've heard from them days ago. Worried." He blinks, eyes darting as ideas invade his mind. Scenarios, possible outcomes, pros and cons of trying the batarian traders again...

"I want you to try again, with a more stealthy group this time around. In the meantime, you could gather bacteria samples from Thane, right?" The salarian's eyes light up, legs in motion once again as he slips back into his pacing pattern.

"Of course. Would require needle into lung however. Unpleasant. You certain you want that?" Shepard studies the salarian scientist, not used to him being so... moral.

"Are you going soft on me, Mordin?"

"Don't insult me Shepard. Looking forward to sticking him with giant needle. Human's dislike of seeing partner in pain very problematic, however." Shepard draws her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying it between her teeth. She really _doesn't_ want to subject Thane to this, but...

"A needle to the lung is slightly more pleasant than suffocating, I'd imagine. I'll talk to him. Time to start planning ways to make up for the pain..." Shepard's gaze meets his, frowning at the twinkle she finds dancing in his eyes.

"While we're on the subject, have a few questions. How're the hallucinations? Any rashes?" His three-fingered hand rises to his mouth, forming a fist in typical Mordin fashion.

"I'm gonna go back to enjoying my vacation now... You know, you _can_ leave the Normandy." Shepard mutters, ignoring Mordin's questions.

"Vacation waste of time. Could be doing tests. No, stay on-"

"Mordin. Take a day off." Shepard interrupts him, nodding towards the door.

"Tomorrow." Mordin smiles briefly, then buries himself back into his work.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, Lyn stands in front of her drell's room, palm poised in front of the green sensor. All of the other doors are red. It strikes Lyn as odd that Thane, of all people, is the one with an unlocked door.<p>

Even more odd is the sight behind the door. He's sound asleep in his bed, blanket pulled up to his shoulders. Her lips twitch into a smile, nimble fingers hurriedly bringing her omni-tool interface up to take a picture. Thank god they did away with shutter tones a long time ago.

She slips back out of the room, silently hoping the lights and sounds won't wake him. _What kind of... _girlfriend_ would I be if I don't give him a little breakfast in bed before letting Mordin poke him with a needle?_ Girlfriend... Now _that's_ an odd word. Is that really where they stand? Or are things still broken? _One day, I'm going to laugh at this memory. Or cry, because I still failed to cure Kepral's Syndrome. _

The restaurant in the hotel has a disappointing supply of alien food, though it really is no surprise. She orders the only drell option on the menu, and her favorite breakfast combination for herself; waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. The drell food smells far too ocean-y for her liking. She makes a mental note to ask Thane exactly what is in this dish, before heading back to his room.

She's greeted by darkness once again, unsure of what to do next. She's never woken Thane up before, and there's just something about _knowing_ you're about to wake up an assassin that is terrifying.

"Thane?" She whispers, eyes searching for any movement.

"You're back." His voice is tired and muffled by something, most likely his pillow.

"I should've known you wouldn't sleep through me entering your room." Shepard flips the light switch, filling the room with incandescent light. Doing so reveals his bare back, black markings tracing his figure beautifully. The blanket now rests lazily at his hips, giving Shepard's greedy eyes plenty to take in.

"I've been awake for a while. Bed is comfortable. I'm taking this vacation very seriously." Shepard places herself on his bed, quickly discovering that there isn't much room.

"Indeed you are. I never thought I'd be blessed with the sight of a lazy assassin. I must say, you're not very assassin-like at the moment." _But definitely sexy._

"One that is truly dangerous doesn't act like they are." Thane stays sprawled out on his bed, head resting on his pillow in the opposite direction of where Shepard is sitting.

"Yes, well, I brought you some food to swiftly murder. My options were limited, I hope you like it." Thane voices his displeasure at having to move, knowing it'll go unheard. After thinking it over for a few seconds, he rises onto his knees and propels himself into a sitting position, back flush against the wall. Much to Shepard's disappointment, the blanket stays neatly in place, despite the abuse.

"Siha, that was kind of you." He reaches for his food and utensils, pausing when he notices the food she brought is actually one of his favorites. "This is Kibashu, one of my favorite meals. Highly inspired by sushi from your culture, we just adapted the idea to Kahje's food."

"That explains why it smelled so much like the ocean." She smiles brightly, proud of her unintentional success. They both busy themselves with their meals, silently enjoying the others company. Shepard catches herself glancing at Thane, smiling sheepishly when his dark eyes fall on hers. Such a simple gesture, but so full of intensity that her heart flutters. _Yeah, things are definitely on the mend. At least, until Mordin gets a hold of him._

* * *

><p>The needle is much longer than Shepard expected, the lights in the lab reflecting off of each intimidating silver inch. As it disappears into green flesh, Shepard flinches, clenching her eyelids shut violently. She's had her fair share of injuries and patch-up jobs from Dr. Chakwas, but this is... different. She wishes more than anything that Mordin could make progress without a sample from Thane. In order to save the one she cares about, she has to push that emotional weakness aside. It's incredibly exhausting.<p>

"Next time, I get to plan our day." Thane jokes, trying to lighten the mood. He makes it look easy, talking with a giant needle probing his lung. Adrenalin begins coursing through his veins, easing the pain as his lung slides along the silver instrument with each breath.

"We'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Shepard covers one of his hands with her own, sympathy and regret pulling her eyebrows together. Mordin hovers behind the drell, quietly humming the scientist salarian theme. Finally he pulls the sharp instrument from between Thane's ribs, relieving most of the discomfort.

"Need to make sure hole closes properly. Lung could collapse." Mordin places the needle in a container full of sterilizer, eyes trained on the drell's breathing pattern. Minutes pass, Thane's rhythmic breathing showing positive signs. "Looks fine so far. Will be here running tests if you need me." The salarian ushers them out, eager to get to work.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Lyn's worried emerald eyes search Thane's, not knowing what exactly they're looking for.<p>

"I've endured worse." He folds his hands around Shepard's, relishing the warmth. "Besides, I'd let him stick me with needles anywhere he wants, if it gives me one more day with you." He smirks as she adverts her eyes, rosy tint gracing her cheeks. She _never_ blushes, but she can't deny the tremble in her legs that his words cause. It's a good thing they're already sitting on the luxurious couch of her large hotel suite.

"I hope that happens." She winds her fingers through his, using her other hand to gently caress his face. He leans into it, joyful rumbling coming from his chest but remaining silent to the human's ears.

"As do I." The assassin turns his head to leave a sweet kiss of the inside of her palm, enjoying how her skin feels against his lips. The awkwardness, the tension... with every brush of his lips against her skin, it fades into nothingness, the two lovers content to slip back into the comfortable routine of falling in love. Content to ignore the disease preparing to wreak havoc on said routine.

**Author's Note: **I've found my muse, and I think my writing style is back in check. The last 5 chapters were written while listening to totally different music genres, as evidenced by the shifts in their overall tones. Who else listens to music while writing? I find it very, very helpful. I tend to put a song on repeat and just, type away. I'm starting to include lyrics from the song I have on repeat at the start of a chapter, cookies to whoever can guess the song and artist! It takes skill, writing a fluffy chapter ending while trying to drown out a pissed off boyfriend that swears every time he dies in call of duty.


	7. VII Movies

_You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote_

_You kill the poison, ease the suffering_

_Calm the rage when I'm afraid, to feel again_

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

The lover's figures seem microscopic, surrounded by the vastness of Shepard's hotel suite. Tasteful furniture and tapestry decorate the entirety of it, creating a simplistic theme with different shades of brown. The soft couch underneath their bodies is a gentle beige, cushions giving into their weight in all the right spots. Scenic pictures don the walls, a large waterfall painting on one wall and the desert sunset on another. Smaller pictures of beautiful animals are scattered amongst the larger decorations, including one that is familiar to the assassin. A portrait of a den of sand-colored foxes, large ears standing proudly. The suite is gorgeous, Thane understands why she treated herself to such a room. His attention is pulled back to his siha, who removes herself from the couch to rummage through the supply of movies near the TV.

"I'm in the mood for a movie, how about you?" Her voice is stripped of power, a privilege that only Thane receives.

"Whatever you wish, siha." His deep voice emanates from his spot on the couch, body slouching into the comfort behind him. Slowly slipping into 'normal' vacation mode-pushing his assassin training to the back of his eidetic memory- he nearly misses her body going tense. He releases a silent vibration of curiosity from his throat upon hearing an awkward laugh from the Commander.

"I was hoping there would be some movies with a drell in them. Preferably action movies. And by action, I _don't_ mean Fornax vids." She flips through the collection, amused by the amount of drell-specific vids.

"Maybe they research who checks into their suite. Customer service is important." Shepard levels him with a glare, earning a teasing smirk.

"This vid sounds like a good, generic action movie. Exactly what I'm in the mood for." Thane raises his alien eyebrow at her suggestively, still amused by the mention of the fornax vids. She ignores him and sets the movie up, the technology whirring to life from the push of a button. "I'm going to introduce you to the joy of popcorn. An old vid-watching tradition. I hope you can handle it."

"I survived pancakes. And destroying the Collector base. Popcorn sounds harmless." He watches her hips sway as she makes her way back to the sofa, momentarily losing himself in the memory of their first night together. He longs to feel her body against his again, and he has no idea how long he can fight that desire off. Her casual wear is very becoming, hugging her figure in ways that strengthen his need. Cerberus may be a morally lacking organization, but they have decent taste in casual clothing.

His eyes trail downwards as she disappears into the kitchen-area of the suite, trying not to stare at her curvacious asset and failing miserably. _Stop that. You're going to be all over her during the vid if this continues._ Popping fills the air, ending his frustrated musings to himself.

Bowl of popcorn in hand, she falls into her spot next to the drell. Mouth full of the buttery treat, she taps play and holds a single kernal against his reluctant lips. Tentatively he pulls the unfamiliar food into his mouth, lips purposefully brushing her fingers. The taste is foreign on his tongue, but pleasant.

Fighting off the heat that's threatening to color her cheeks, Shepard focuses on the flashing lights coming from the TV. Explosions, gun shots, and dangerously beautiful main female characters fade in and out of scenes, sucking their attention into the action. Shepard throws handful after handful of the traditional snack into her mouth, Thane stealing pieces here and there. The beautiful protagonist captures the attention of a male suitor, predicatively leading to romance.

_"Your eyes are stunning." The chiseled male actor tilts the woman's chin up, gazing into her eyes in a way that's meant to be romantic. Her eyelids flutter shut, a single tear escaping. He catches the tear with a finger, touching his lips to hers after a dramatic pause. He fists his hand in her long curly hair, darker than the night sky above them._

"Cheesy." Shepard complains, rolling her emerald-colored eyes and folding her arms in a huff. Thane chuckles at her antics, enjoying her presence more than the movie.

"He wouldn't feel such admiration for her eyes if he knew you." He curls his index finger under Shepard's chin like the male actor did, green-tipped dark eyes flickering back and forth between her lips and her jade irises. Her pulse quickens, taking in his new earthy scent. Anticipation pools in her stomach.

_The female actress pulls the man into her house, mouth pressed against his hungrily as they stumble to her bedroom. Their hands fumble with each others clothing, wanting it off but not having the patience to take the time to do it properly._

"Thane, if you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to-" Her words trail off as he closes the distance, gently capturing her lips with his own. The kiss is sweet, his warm hand coming up to caress the smooth skin of her cheek. Shepard's subconscious need to be in control kicks in, mouth pushing against his with fervor. He obeys the silent order, falling back until his head comes in contact with the arm rest.

"Siha..." She sees the reluctance, his hands gripping the cushions of the sofa tightly. Anything to keep himself under control. Both legs are positioned between his, her thigh resting against the needy appendage threatening to break out of his already tight pants.

"Why are you trying so hard not to touch me?" She tilts her head, her auburn hair falling to the side. It brushes against his cheek, filling his nose with her scent and tugging on his wavering restraint.

"My body wants to follow their example." Their gazes drift to the TV, the actors engaged in a mild sex scene. The woman writhes under the man's naked body, his arms conveniently placed in a way that blocks the audience from seeing too much of her bare chest.

"What does your soul want?"

"You." The passion and need is thick in his voice, making her features soften. A smile crosses her face, the weight of his single word warming her heart. She nuzzles against the crook of his neck, bringing the lustful atmosphere to an end.

"You have me." She inhales more of his new earthy scent, knowing he won't smell the same once their vacation ends.

"Then, my soul is content. My body will just have to wait." The assassin wraps his strong arms around the lithe body above him. Shepard's attention flutters back to the movie, not moving from her spot between the drell's legs. But she can't ignore the troubling questions that are trying to break through the distraction. _Why do I keep stopping him?_ _Why am I determined to take things so slowly?_

* * *

><p>Aboard the Normandy, Mordin's hard at work running tests on the samples he took from Thane when his omni-tool beeps. The four-eyed face of a batarian appears from the device on the salarian's arm.<p>

"I've gotten your samples. Meet me at the rendezvous point." The batarian disappears, leaving Mordin in silence once again. He takes a moment to prepare himself, and exits the ship to find his Commander.

* * *

><p><strong>(super long)Author's Note: <strong>Short chapter, I know. More of a filler than anything. A teeny tiny bit of smut as a thanks to all of you that reviewed, I really appreciated it! Please, keep it up! If you guys haven't read Emantsal's fantastic story, Mystery to Me, go do so! It's super sexy. Just don't forget about me and my less sexy story while you're there! I'm gonna address some of the reviewers now;

Alex.y.111- It sure does suck when that happens, thanks for taking the time to review! Since you like it, there will be more lazy Thane to come. However I can't promise that the slow-mance will stay slow for long. I mean, what's vacation without hot drell on human sex?

Emantsal and Orchidellia, your reviews both made my night. Mordin is one of my favorite characters, and I'm thrilled you guys think I write him well!

Everyone else, thanks a lot for reviewing and please continue to do so! It makes me very happy to read reviews, even the simple ones. And happy me tends to write sexy scenes. Sooo, the more reviews I get, the closer Thane and Shep get to giving up on this 'taking it slow' business.

Another quick note, still no beta for this story. I'm gonna give it a few more chapters until I go hunt one down, please PM me if you're interested in helping me with this story.


	8. VIII Complications

Their vacation has been peaceful so far; everyone has left the two cautious lovers alone. So, when Shepard hears the beep telling her that someone wants in, she can't help but feel a little surprised. Thane hesitates to unwind his arms from her warm body, not wanting their evening to be interrupted. Someone must not have gotten the memo; separating an assassin from his siha is a regrettable action. The petty anger stays secured under his stoic mask, fine-tuned by the hanar. If it's anyone other than Mordin at the door, they may get a bullet through the skull. But they won't _expect_ it, and that's all that matters.

"Shepard. Batarians have samples." _Damn._ Mordin's voice reaches the disappointed assassin's ears.

"That's great news! What now?" His dark eyes examine the woman at the door, excitement radiating off of her. No signs of negativity, telling Thane that he's alone in his recent mindset.

"Need to meet them on Omega. Suggest we get there soon." While he wishes more than anything that Mordin had gotten trapped on the ship, Thane's intrigued by the news that the hyper salarian brought with him.

"Give me a minute to prepare, then I'll meet you on the Normandy." The door pieces itself back together, shielding Mordin from the glares he's unaware that he was receiving. "I'm sorry, Thane. I'm going to help Mordin with this, then we can continue our evening, alright?" Her voice is low, and thick with the sincerity behind her words. Thane momentarily muses to himself that he's never heard the Commander lie. Her words are always full of truth, something he's never heard before. Never believed in, before.

"I'll hold you to that, siha." An uncommon sensation twists in his gut. Fear. It's starting to get annoying, the amount of _things_ this woman is capable of making him feel. All the training he's received in order to feel nothing, but all she has to do is look at him and he's overcome by emotion.

She plants an unsatisfyingly short kiss on his lips, then begins her trek out of the room and onto the Normandy. Leaving the drell alone in her suite, thoughts warring in his head. Where is the fear coming from?

_Simple. From down here, you can't see for sure that she's alright._

Thane rests on the couch, trying his damnedest to talk himself out of following her onto the Normandy. Minutes have already passed, seemingly flying by for the conflicted assassin. On one hand, he really _shouldn't_ submit to these feelings. But, on the other hand, what if she does get herself into trouble and he isn't there to help? His assassin training led to Irikah being taken from him, and it could take Shepard too.

_No, I won't let it._ Swallowing his pride, he jumps off of the sofa and rushes to his siha, hoping he's fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Shepard, Thane is asking for permission to enter." EDI's voice calls from her post near the entrance of Shepard's cabin.<p>

"Thane? Let him in." _Maybe I left something at the hotel?_ His expression when he enters tells her otherwise. It reminds her of the night they attacked the Collector base. She's seen his face as fear plagued his mind back then, and it's no less heartbreaking to see it now.

"I want to come with you." He comes to a stop in front of her, glancing at the armor pieces littering her bed.

"But this is your vacation." Her eyebrows furrow together, not quite understanding what's going on inside his head.

"I'm not going to be able to relax, knowing you're surrounded by criminals." It sounds worse coming from his lips than it did in his mind, which just makes him feel more ashamed of himself. She flashes him a perceptive smile, easing his burden.

"I understand. I thought you might want to come, but didn't want to take you away from your relaxation." He takes her hands into his, the sight of alien skin against his grabbing his attention. No matter how many times they touch, he's always in awe of how _different_ their skin looks. It's not unpleasant, just interesting.

"Thanks for listening, siha." Shepard removes her slender fingers from his and picks up her chestplate.

"I keep my promises. I told you I'd give you anything you need, and I meant it. But, what _I_ need now is to put my armor on." She ushers the drell out of her quarters and continues preparing for the trip to Omega.

* * *

><p>Afterlife's music fills the already tension-thick air as the three make their way to the rendezvous point. The pulsing rhythms bring back memories of recruiting 'Archangel,' making Shepard slightly nostalgic. The apartments come into view, bringing flashes of Samara's loyalty mission- and meeting Mordin for the first time- to her mind. Plague long gone, they meet no resistance as they advance to the designated apartment. They're met by three fierce batarians, examining their every move.<p>

"Creds first, salarian." The one in the center demands, glancing at the batarian to his left who nods in return. Mordin grips a generous amount of credits between his three fingers, handing them over without hesitation. _Has he done this before?_ Shepard steps into place in front of the left trader, Thane in front of the right. The package of samples barely touches her hands before Mordin plucks it from her grasp, making sure it isn't empty.

The atmosphere quickly becomes chaotic, as the clang of metal hitting the floor resonates through the small room. The dropped gun fires a bullet into the foot of the batarian on the right, the other two pulling their guns out with lightning speed. Mordin retaliates with his own gun, eyes scrutinizing the dangerous metal aimed at his crew members.

"Thane!" Shepard drops her Commander mask and rushes to her drell lover, concern taking priority. His legs collapse under him as he falls into her supportive arms, dark eyes open wide and lips parted as he drags in breath after breath.

"Having... trouble breathing." Shepard's body trembles with the strain of holding his body up, before giving up and helping him slide to the floor. His back finds a hard wall to rest against, and he momentarily thanks the gods that they picked such a small room to do this in.

"He's going to pay for that." The injured batarian growls, bloody foot hovering over Omega's grimy floor.

Shepard turns to face the trader, body glowing with biotics. She doesn't care about being 'nice' or staying respectful. If one of them dares to hurt Thane, there will be hell to pay.

"This meeting was going so well. I suggest you leave before the universe is short 3 batarians." If Thane wasn't already having issues breathing, the sight would've knocked the wind out of him. No one has ever protected him so passionately before.

"Like you could kill us. It's two against thr-" The lead batarian is cut off by a sharp shock wave of blue energy, sending him and his buddies into the air. Their screaming brings an amused smile to Mordin's face. Moments like these, he's truly glad he agreed to help Shepard.

Salarian and human arms wrap around the drell's muscular back, helping him to his feet. The batarians send icy glares at the three, but make no effort to attack.

"Don't think they're stupid enough to attack again. Safe to move, Shepard." She nods at the salarian, and they escort the ill assassin back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Tingly limbs stretch to their limits, taking up the whole bed. He may not be able to feel much at the moment, but Thane certainly knows which bed is the most comfortable. Dr. Chakwas joins them in Shepard's cabin, omni-tool scanning him in no time. She's not one to waste time, has always gotten down to business quickly. But there's a certain urgency behind her actions now.<p>

"You've deteriorated significantly since I last checked. That explains the sudden onset of tingling..." She fiddles with the omni-tool a little, knowing Shepard will want more information.

"What?" Shepard's jade eyes dance between her lover and the doctor. She's known his time is limited, but didn't expect this. If anything, she had hoped taking him to a desert would help his disease.

"I'm sorry Shepard. I can only offer you theories." The doctor stops hiding behind the orange-colored technology, and meets the Commander's gaze briefly before focusing on the drell. "Have you been exercising regularly?"

His eidetic memory perfectly recalls every lazy moment on vacation, every minute that he remained solitary while talking with his son after he left the Normandy a month ago.

"No- not exactly."

"That's probably what caused it. I highly recommend exercising daily again. Starting once your current episode ends might be the best idea." She smiles at the two, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Episode? So this will end?" Shepard leans forward from her spot on the couch, feeling a hint of hope.

"Yes. He still has a ways to go until the tingling becomes consistent. And even then, he shouldn't have as much trouble standing as you said he did earlier." Shepard falls back against the cushions, relief washing over her.

"Thank you, Dr. Chakwas."

* * *

><p>Mordin hurries back to his lab, package of samples in hand. He can't wait to see what path the hanar were taking for the cure. The salarian works quickly, excitement radiating off of his alien body. He places numerous test tubes in a wooden holder, marking the bacteria samples from Thane so he can test it against the others. Testing for consistency is his least favorite part, but certainly important. Have to make sure no one tampered with the samples, of course. He loses himself in his work, not noticing the odd noises coming from the nearest air duct.<p>

A soft thud sounds from behind Mordin, finally pulling his attention away from his samples. His hand twitches towards his gun, slowly turning his head to inspect the source of the noise. A hand gun clicking into place brings his motion to a stop, eyes glaring dangerously but intelligence keeping him from moving.

"I'm going to need those back, Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm sorry this took so long, I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out. Something exciting, and slightly far fetched, is going to happen in chapter 10! This whole chapter is preparing the plot for it, I can't wait to write it. That being said, it's probably going to take me a while to write the next chapter. Review! Let's see if we can break the current record of 5 reviews on one chapter.

Has everyone ever had a leg fall asleep so severely that you've fallen upon trying to stand up? That's what I was going for with the episode Thane has in this chapter. His arms and legs are so tingly that he can barely stand, let alone hold a gun.


	9. IX

_No matter how hard I try, you fear the beast inside  
>It's growing, it's waiting<em>

_Just to hurt you_

The couple lounge on Shepard's large bed, surrounded by the Normandy's ambiance. Thane loses himself in memories, her smile and laughter overwhelming his senses. It helps to focus on something other than the sharp pains stabbing up and down his body. Shepard's content to watch his expressions as he escapes into solipsism, his upturned lips bringing a soft smile to her own. When he keeps silent like this, it drives her crazy with curiosity. The need to know what he's remembering dominates her.

As she studies him, her focus lands on how very _sick_ he looks. He always seems so strong, so healthy. Watching him fight, it's nearly impossible to tell that he has a terminal illness. That made it easy for Shepard to push his disease to the dark, unventured recesses of her mind. Seeing him like this, the reality comes flooding back, dragging the oh-so delightful fear with it.

Willing the thoughts to go away, she pulls the tingly drell into her arms. She needs to feel his warmth, sense his chest rise and fall with every breath. His head settles over her heart, the steady rhythm calming his breathing. His eyes flutter open, instantly meeting her gaze. The discomfort begins to slowly pull away from his fingers and toes, ghosting up his arms and legs. He knew the episode wouldn't last, but he can't help but muse to himself that it ended much sooner than he had expected it to. It must've had something to do with Shepard's presence... The hope that she brings with her everywhere she goes.

"You look distressed, siha." Thane mutters before glancing at his hands, slowly trying to ball them into fists. Pain shoots up his arms, but he ignores it and continues his little exercise.

"We're not making as much progress on the cure as I'd like us to." She watches his hands as well, amazed by how quickly he's regaining his mobility.

"Of course not. You'd like it to be done." He forces his body to endure the pain, wanting to hold her hands or caress her face. Her hand is closer, his clumsily wrapping around it. Invisible knives prick up his arms to his shoulders, but are ignored by the stubborn drell. The emotions blazing in his siha's eyes are too much for him to endure, nothing matters more than easing her burden.

"You're laying here in pain, trying to make _me_ feel better. I think we have it a little backwards." She chuckles, the noise soothing Thane. He pauses for a second, replaying her words in his mind. She knows he's in pain? He's trying so hard to hide it, and she can see right through the effort. He's not sure how he feels about that.

"You make everyone want to be more like you. I guess I'm not immune to your charms." Shepard feathers a finger down the length of the sensitive skin fusing his middle and ring finger, earning a shiver from the assassin resting against her. The motion sends a wave of white-hot pain over his body, like thousand of needles poking his flesh. She sighs, not able to fight off the thoughts of the Reapers. The lives of many, soon to rest on her shoulders. And she's struggling to save _one_ man who is dear to her.

"If I can't save you, Thane... How can I save everyone from the Reapers?" The agony and doubt are thick in her voice, and she finds herself unable to look him in the eye. He thinks his response over carefully, knowing he should tread lightly.

"I've told you before that I've known for a long time that I was going to die. I accepted it, I was ready. When you spend so many years with the belief that something is going to happen soon, it's hard to believe anything may stop it. You've convinced me that you're going to do just that." He squeezes her hand gently, thrilled that it doesn't hurt this time. "Siha, look at me." He hooks a shaky finger under her chin and guides her gaze back to his. She surveys his expression for a second, unsure of what it means, before he touches his forehead to hers. A human way of expressing trust, it makes her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks." She whispers, their position awakening desire that had been overshadowed by negativity for so long. She snakes a hand to the back of his head before pressing her lips against his. There's no fighting for dominance, the kiss is more passionate than lusty. His hands fly up to her face, thumbs caressing the soft flesh of her cheeks. The need for oxygen arises, breaking the sweet kiss way too soon.

"You're going to cure me. And then you're going to save me again, when the Reapers attack. I believe in you, siha-" He barely finishes the sentence before her hot mouth is on his again. His conscience chastises him, reminding him that his body isn't in its best condition. But, her teeth raking against his bottom lip makes his conscience disappear. His tongue laps at her bottom lip, but her mouth remains tightly closed. He growls, using his strength to pin her against the bed, hands held tightly in his above her head.

"I have a lot to get you back for..." He whispers in her ear, tongue darting out to pull an earlobe into his warm mouth. He worries the flesh between his teeth, earning a gasp from the woman underneath him. He skillfully shifts both of her hands into one of his, giving himself a free hand to roam with. It finds the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath to rest flat against her toned midsection. His mouth comes crashing down onto hers, giving up on any restraint he thought he had. Her body aches for more of his touch, arching her back off of the bed to get closer to him. His hand moves to her hip, pushing her back down in one swift motion and earning a soft whimper of protest.

"Shepard, Mordin wishes to see you." Thane narrows his eyes at the sound of EDI's voice, reluctantly pulling away from his siha's lips.

"Is it important?" She asks, hoping the AI will ignore how breathy she sounds.

"Yes." Is EDI's short response, eliciting an annoyed sigh from the Commander. EDI's blue shape disappears from her post, satisfied that she has done her job. And finding some amusement in the anger she heard in Shepard's voice.

* * *

><p>Down in the lab, Mordin tries his hardest to talk himself out of the situation. He's now facing the intruder, an unknown drell. Guns are drawn, but he knows Shepard wouldn't be happy if he killed the young drell.<p>

"Don't want to hurt you." Mordin reassures, making no move to turn this into a fight. The intruder laughs.

"I can't say the same, Professor." The deep undertones of his drell voice ring through the room.

"Guns down, both of you." Shepard orders from the door, features fierce as she takes in the scene before her. Mordin puts his gun away, but the drell continues to point his at the Commander.

"Commander Shepard?" The intruder asks, the severity of his decision to invade _the_ Commander Shepard's ship finally weighing on him. Shepard takes a moment to admire the vibrant red tint of his skin, the frills of his neck a deep grey. She's never seen such a bright shade of red, especially not on a living thing.

"Welcome to the Normandy. I admit, I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are." The drell gives up, dropping his gun to the floor. He has so many questions, but now he's not sure he'll make it out alive.

"For my sake, that's a good thing. I... didn't realize this was your ship." His voice falters, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Perhaps you're lucky this is my ship, anyone else would shoot first and ask questions later." She smiles brightly at the young drell, hoping to earn his trust. He reminds her of a wounded puppy, wide eyes begging for mercy. The sight is heart-wrenching.

"Perhaps... Will you answer my questions, Commander?"

"Only if you answer mine, too." She crosses her arms across her chest, leaning her weight on the wall behind her.

"What did you take from the lab? And why?" The confusion is written all over his face, a sign that he's new to this. He slipped onto the ship undetected, she'll give him that. But he seems to lack training in other areas.

"Samples of the cure that the hanar are working on. And Kepral's Syndrome bacteria samples. Because I want someone that _isn't_ a hanar to take a turn working on the cure. Mordin's brilliant, I'm sure he'll see things the hanar keep missing." Her words are full of truth, even his untrained ears can hear that.

"Why do you want to help?" He's becoming more uneasy by the second, knowing that this woman could tear him apart. More unnerving is the fact that she seems to have no desire to do so. Why? He's getting tired of hearing that word escape his mouth.

"A drell that is dear to me has Kepral's Syndrome." She replies matter-of-factually, making the information fall into place in his mind.

"I... had the completely wrong idea." He hangs his head, ashamed of himself. Shepard's attention lands on Mordin, who is listening quietly.

"It happens, don't beat yourself up about it. It's time for my questions, though. Come with me." He obliges, thinking to himself that he doesn't really have a choice. He doesn't have the skills to take Shepard on alone, let alone with her friends around.

She leads him into the elevator, then up to her cabin. Truthfully, she doesn't trust Mordin to keep from harming the young drell. If Thane's still in her cabin, she at least knows she can trust him not to harm the intruder. She finds her drell sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a datapad. He looks up when he hears her footsteps, raising a green 'eyebrow' out of curiosity.

"We have an intruder." She answers his silent question, motioning for the bright red drell to sit on her couch.

"On the Normandy? Quite impressive." He honors the intruder with a short nod, then rises to his feet. "Go easy on him." Thane jokes, before disappearing into the elevator. The other drell's eyes widen, turning his head to face Shepard so quickly that she momentarily fears he may give himself whiplash.

"Who are you?" She asks softly, dropping her Commander mask slightly. The drell looks like he wishes he could disappear into her couch, back bent at an awkward angle as he slides down in his seat.

"I'd rather not tell you my name. Just, come up with your own if you must." Shepard smiles mischievously, deciding on a nickname.

"Okay, Red it is. What were you hoping to achieve, breaking into my ship?" He frowns at the name, but doesn't object. Something about this woman makes him want to obey her every order, ignore his rebellious teenager side.

"I want the hanar to let me become one of their assassins." He isn't sure how much the Commander knows of the Compact, but he stills feels pathetic saying such things.

"I didn't think it worked that way..." She searches her memories for the conversation she had with Thane about the hanar and the Compact. Everything she remembers makes it sound like the hanar do the choosing, not the drell.

"It doesn't. But I still wanted to try. I thought you were up to something much less... kind."

"And you wanted to assassinate us to prove to the hanar that you could." Shepard finishes for him, receiving an ashamed nod. "I'm glad we could settle this without anyone getting hurt. That's it for my questions. I do have a suggestion, though. Find something else to do for the hanar. You have skills, but assassins lead a life of sins. By the time you'll realize that, you won't have any other skills."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for not killing me, Shepard." He spares her a quick smile and heads towards the exit of the ship. Shepard watches as he leaves, asking herself if she should've trusted him as much as she did. He seemed harmless, but... there was something hidden under the smile he flashed her. She doesn't know what it was exactly, but it was definitely intimidating.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Can anyone tell me what song/band the beginning lyrics are from?

Anyways, sorry this took so long. However, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! I think my writing was kinda bland in this chapter, though. Will we see Red again? I haven't decided yet, but there's a high chance we will. Will Thane and Shep ever have sex again? Of course they will. Eventually. I'm aiming for some hardcore Thane/Shep lovin' in chapter 11, we'll see how that goes. Thanks to everyone that's still reading! My plot is picking up, finally. I would love it if everyone that has fav'd/alert'd this story would leave me a review!

Emantsal- It makes my day when you review my story! I'm glad you're liking it, that comes a lot from such a great writer. Now it's your turn to update!

Seluna- Ohhh someone new! Thanks for reading AND reviewing, it means a lot. I haven't decided how he's gonna get revenge yet, I'm always open to ideas! As for the dialog thing, I'll keep that in mind. I try to avoid the uber boring 'Shepard says' and 'Thane says,' but I tried to include more obvious clues in this chapter.


	10. X Mistakes

Thane lets himself into Shepard's cabin, a limp body thrown carelessly over his shoulder. The body lands on the floor with a loud thud, drawing the Commander's attention. Red skin addled with black speckles greets her gaze, evoking a deep sigh of defeat from the woman. _I guess I was wrong. Thane _would _hurt Red._

"Thane, what happened?" She wants to feel betrayed, wants to blow up on him for hurting an innocent person. But the intense grin the young drell graced her with before he walked out of the room haunts her. It had screamed many things, but 'innocence' was not one of them.

"I got the feeling that he shouldn't be trusted. I was right." He throws an easily concealable pouch into her ready grasp, which she unzips to reveal more test tubes. Confusion laces her features, tugging on her shapely eyebrows. Thane marvels to himself about how easy she is to read, every emotion laid out plainly on her face. At least, when they're alone. She trusts him enough to let him see this, and he couldn't even bear to let her see it when he was in pain. _I'm going to..._ trust_ her more. She deserves that much._

"Did he steal these from Mordin?" She runs her thumb along the glass, cautiously counting the tubes.

"No, he did not. There are 20 in that pouch, and 22 in the lab. You seem to have interrupted him. I stopped by the lab before coming up here." Remembering his silent vow earlier, he drops his assassin mask and lets his concerns show in his eyes. She notices the change, fighting off the urge to pull his face into her hands and kiss the uneasiness away. But now is hardly the time.

"It almost sounds like he was going to replace our samples with his..."

"But didn't anticipate my contribution." Thane finishes the thought for her, the possibilities taking his mind to a dark place. "Siha, this... worries me. A drell, knowingly sabotaging what could be a cure for Kepral's Syndrome?" The betrayal seems to radiate off of him, becoming increasingly evident in his features. Shepard can't resist this time, she closes the distance between them until her arms are full of a very uneasy drell.

"Not anymore. He didn't succeed, and I don't think he's going to get another chance." She glances down at the red drell, before closing her eyes when the conscious one winds his fingers in her hair.

"He's still alive. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Even if he is betraying our people." Shepard smiles in response, thinking back to their conversations about the drell mindset. He may be an assassin, but his soul is kind. Merciful.

"You're a good person, Thane." He chuckles at this, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an assassin."

"Your body is. Your soul isn't." Thane touches his textured forehead to her smooth one, both seeming to forget that they have an unconscious audience.

"I love it when you say things like that," he purrs, voice barely above a whisper. "However, you caused my becoming a better person. You are a horrible influence on me."

"Alright, smooth talker," she places a hand on his cheek, and playfully pushes him away. "Let's get these samples down to Mordin before you talk my clothes off of me. More stuff to test- I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

* * *

><p>Thane carries the body to the exit of the ship, roughly dropping him on the docking area of Omega. With one last deadly glare, he disappears back onto the Normandy.<p>

"This is why I hate Omega." Shepard grumbles, resting against the doorway separating the helm from the rest of the ship.

"He's gone." Thane calls from right behind his siha, wrapping strong arms around her soft but firm waist. The same arms that drain life out of select unlucky people, are a place of warmth and love for a certain lucky human Commander.

"Let's head back to Earth, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander." He quips from his chair, hands masterly piloting the ship forward.

"I'm going to check on Mordin." Shepard spares a glance towards the doors leading to the lab, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Maybe he's done running tests?

"I'll be relaxing on the most comfortable bed on the Normandy." Thane replies, ducking into the elevator and sending her a cheeky smile until the doors close.

Once inside the lab, she finds Mordin rushing all over the room. The open pouch full of suspicious test tubes lays open on one side of his desk, his samples on the other. Two of the tubes have a piece of tawny-colored tape on them, a sloppy T written over it. She picks one up, observing the slightly cloudy substance at the bottom of the tube.

"Don't touch those. Fragile." His equipment beeps, bringing his hurried movement to a stop. His eyes dance over the results, and he's facing Shepard again in no time. "Strange drell brought different samples. Not pure disease. Added something to it... Could run more tests, but I suggest I work on pure samples. Thoughts?"

"I agree, work on the cure. We'll save the other mystery for later." With a nod, the salarian places the sabotaged tubes into a small cooling unit. She absentmindedly starts toying with the glass, rolling it between her hands.

"Recommend you stop doing that." The sentence barely makes it out of his mouth before the glass shatters in her grasp, the cloudy disease seeping into her bloody wounds.

"Shepard..." His salarian features twist in horror as his gaze lands on the bloody, glass-splintered mess. He tries to form a response, but his quick mind is at a loss for words. "You... Big mistake. Big, big mistake."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ok guys, toning the drama down from now on! Now that things have been set in motion, they can enjoy their vacation again. Review! Thank you, all of my regular reviewers. You guys keep me writing.


	11. XI Lessons, and some romance

**Quick note: **There was a little bit of confusion about the end of the last chapter. Let me explain it a little; The T on the test tubes meant Thane. They were the samples that came from Thane's lung. In other words, Shepard broke the glass and infected herself with the bacteria from his lungs. Kinda intimate in a morbid way, huh?

_Some things are worth dying for_

_But baby, that ain't me_

_I'm sorry that you couldn't escape_

_This curse of me_

_"Shepard..." His salarian features twist in horror as his gaze lands on the bloody, glass-splintered mess. He tries to form a response, but his quick mind is at a loss for words. "You... Big mistake. Big, big mistake."_

Suddenly, Mordin's alien fingers grip Shepard's arm and drag her to the nearest sink. He seems frenzied, rough skin guiding warm water over her wound. Blood and glass decorate the metallic drain. Her mind reels, trying to find _something_ that she should feel, getting nothing. The whole scene feels unreal, like she's watching through someone else's eyes.

"Kepral's Syndrome in bloodstream. Waited too long to clean wound. Sorry, Shepard." Mordin's normally quick speech drawls, heavy with defeat. Shepard glances at the cut on her palm, now thoroughly cleaned. It looks no deeper than a papercut.

"Will it affect me?"

"Uncertain. Will need to monitor your condition. And, Shepard?" She meets his gaze, jade eyes full of curiosity.

"Next time I tell you not to touch something, don't touch it."

* * *

><p>The bed under Thane's lazy body trembles, tell-tale sign that the Normandy has reached its destination. He lets out a quiet sound of displeasure before jumping to his feet, a powerful display of agility. The assassin makes his way off the ship, thrilled to feel the warm, dry air against his skin again.<p>

His siha nowhere in sight, he's free to do a little souvenir shopping. He's not much of a shopper, but... it's been 10 years since he's had a woman to buy things for. He doesn't have to go far; the shop is right next to the hotel. The store has sandy walls, proudly donned with numerous types of clothing, artwork, and other miscellaneous items.

"Good afternoon! Can I help you find something?" The energetic cashier bounces from her post, excitement radiating off of her small body. The assassin acknowledges the girl with a slight upturn of his lips.

"I'm looking for something to surprise my love with." The cashier grins brightly at him, shoulder length red hair flowing behind her as she takes off into the depths of the store.

"Is she a dress kind of woman?" The short woman tugs on the side of a dress, revealing it to the drell following closely behind her. Cool shades of green and blue form shapes of some sort of tree he doesn't recognize, fabric fraying drastically at the bottom. There's a small loop at the top, attached to two straps that are meant to wrap around the neck.

"No, she's not. But I like this." His voice is deep, enjoying the image of his siha in the dress. He steps forward to gather the fabric in his hand, testing its smoothness. He's reminded of his fox friends, and how soft their fur is. He begins ruffling through the dresses, using his perfect memory to choose a size. Hanger in hand, he turns to face the small woman again.

"Will this be all?"

* * *

><p>Shepard wanders to her hotel room, immediately greeted by the pleasant scent of vanilla. A few more steps in, and gentle music meets her ears.<p>

"Really, Thane?"

"You don't like it?" She lets out a shocked gasp as strong arms snake around her waist, followed by warm breath ghosting over her ear.

"It's not that, I just..." He cuts her off with gentle kisses trailing down her neck, pausing occasionally to nip at her hot flesh. She tilts her head to the side, holding back the shiver that's teasing her spine.

"You've given me more than I would ever dare to ask for. Let me treat you to a romantic evening." He ignores the silent command and unwinds himself from her body, disappearing before she can even register that he let go. He returns with the smooth summer dress he bought earlier, dark eyes pleading.

"I confess, not everything I have planned for tonight is completely... selfless." Shepard's eyes land on the beautiful dress, instantly growing defiant.

"No. No dresses." She purses her lips, eyes darting away from the assassin in front of her. He's begging her with every inch of his being, and she can sense it entirely too clearly. With a dramatic sigh, she tugs the piece of clothing from his grip and storms off to her temporary bedroom.

The fabric hugs her figure perfectly, gently caressing every curve. Its texture closely resembles silk, creating a delicious sensation as it moves against her skin with every step. Her senses are on fire, completely submitting to the onslaught of pent-up lust. They'd teased each other relentlessly for so long, but now... She's finally confident in her ability to push the fear aside and be _one_ with him again. Though, that may be because of his disease that's now coursing through her veins.

"You look stunning, siha." His husky voice pulls her attention in his direction, finally noticing that he bought something for himself, as well. A thin cotton A-shirt hangs from his muscular shoulders, exposing his toned arms. The black cloth clings to his body, leaving less to the imagination than his environment suit did. His legs are covered by dark grey athletic pants with white stripes trailing down both sides.

"Thank you." She feels a flush rising to her cheeks, flustered from his intense gaze. His dark eyes are so full of passion, her heart begins to flutter with anticipation. A soft disappointed sigh escapes her lips when his nimble fingers wrap around a feminine wrist, instead of the friction of his lips against hers like she had expected. The quiet sound reaches his ears, the only proof he needs that his romantic efforts have not been in vain.

"I want you to teach me how to cook a human dish." He starts tugging her towards the kitchen, pausing to flip on a light when he notices the dusk filling the suite with shadows. Shepard revels in the way the night seems to accentuate his sexy assassin side, darkness obscuring his features to make him look deadly. Mysterious.

"I don't know if I have enough to make anything impressive..." She's only partially paying attention, more aware of her body's reactions. He's trying to overload all of her senses with his sexual prowess, trying to make her _curious_. Make her realize he has far more to offer than the emotional mess that happened before they attacked the Collectors.

To emphasize her point, she swings the refrigerator door open, revealing its vast emptiness. A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest as he pulls the woman against his body. His hands fall to her hips, his chin resting against the silky flesh of her shoulder.

"We'll make do. You deserve this; to be properly courted. I didn't have the means to do so last time..." An innocent statement at first, but it quickly drags Shepard to _that night_, the sight of him coming into her quarters and looking completely broken down. How she had used her body to soothe him, over and over again. She acted selflessly, focusing on bringing him more pleasure than he'd ever felt. _Now, it's my turn to do so for her..._ The thought brings a playful gleam to his features, lips teasingly grazing the waiting flesh of the junction between her neck and shoulders. He loves listening to her pulse race as his mouth ghosts over her skin, possibly the best thing his assassin training has ever given him.

"Is that what..." She pauses to choke back a moan as he gently nibbles at a patch of sensitive skin. "...this is all about?"

"Mm. If you don't stop me now, I'm going to say 'to hell with dinner' and drag you back to your bedroom." He pulls away from her smooth skin, feeling his control wavering more than he'd like it to.

"There's a table right here." She purrs, unable to hide her grin as he digs his blunt fingernails into her hips, deep growl resounding from his chest.

"Next time. I'm trying to be romantic." His voice is thick with arousal, but Shepard still feels the need to face him, hands caressing his textured cheeks.

"You _are_ being romantic. That's exactly why I'm telling you that you can skip the meal. I'm not sure _what_ I've been waiting for, now that I think about it. But the wait is over, I know that much." He turns to plant a kiss on the inside of her palm, confusion overriding his features when the contact makes her wince.

"What happened to your hand, siha?" She feigns surprise, eyebrows shooting up like it's the first time she's seen the wound.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe my armor pinched my hand while I was taking it off." Thane could tell instantly that it was a lie, the pitch of her voice just a tad higher than usual. What he doesn't understand is why it stings so much, to know she's finally lied to him for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Please don't kill me for breaking the sexy mood, I promise it'll be back in the next chapter! It just makes sense to me, that he'd notice the cut during such an intimate situation. This chapter isn't beta'd because I wanted to post it right away, please forgive any mistakes. Reviews will make me write the next chapter faster!


End file.
